I Won't Let You
by Athena8283
Summary: This is mostly based on the episode in season six, my heart will go on, because come on, we all know there was something that had gone on there.


Castiel suddenly appeared outside of a large manor. It was dark and gloomy, but nevertheless you could tell that someone lived there, and it was someone with a lot of money.

He would have flown straight into the manor, exactly where she was, but he didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time he did that, all of the yelling. But it seemed she yelled no matter what he did. He took a couple of deep breaths before he knocked on the door three times.

It was immediately opened. In the doorway stood a short woman with long blonde hair and glasses. She looked at him impatiently for a couple seconds before she snapped at him.

"What is it? What do you want?" she said, putting her hands on her hips. She looked at him like he was the next person on her hit list.

"Hello, Atropos." He said, "It's me. Castiel."

Her whole stance suddenly changed in a short millisecond. Suddenly, her arms were crossed and she leaned against the doorframe. Her face relaxed and she smiled a little too widely.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't even recognize you! So your Daddy finally let you get a vessel, huh? You're totally rocking the trench coat."

He didn't smile back, but he also relaxed a little bit. It seemed she was in one of her better moods. Maybe they could talk today. Just talk about normal things for once.

"Well, what are you waiting for, come on in!" Atropos moved to the side and let Castiel pass by her. As she did, he noticed, she looked him up and down, studying his new vessel. It made him uncomfortable, but he didn't say anything. Once they were both inside, Atropos walked back over the kitchen where she had apparently been cooking something. There was a long tread on the dining room table along with some scissors. Castiel looked at it and swallowed a bit nervously.

"So, what's the occasion?" She said, grabbing a spoon and stirring whatever was in the big pot on the stove. Castiel went to sit down on a stool next to the bar and looked over at her.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Well," She said, shrugging her shoulders, "why would God give you a vessel unless there was a reason for it? Why else would you need one? I mean, it's not like God would just give you a body just because, he's not like that."

Castiel instantly tensed. This was a sensitive subject between them. Atropos did not like God, because she thought he had put her father, Zeus, out of a job.

"Um," He said shifting in his seat, "No, of course not." He looked around nervously, expecting angels to burst in and kill him for saying such a thing. But nothing happened, and he looked back at Atropos, who in turn looked back with a triumphant smile on her face.

"Well then," She said, turning back to the pot but still smiling, "What are the new orders from Daddy Dearest?"

"I… have a mission." Castiel stalled. He didn't know how she would react to this, whether she would be angry at him, or happy for him, He very much hoped it would be the latter.

"You wanna elaborate on that?" Atropos turned and laughed at him. He looked back at her, and fought the urge to smile. This is why they were together like this, because of her laugh, her smile, the way she cooks for her two sisters every night. This is the Atropos he enjoyed. He believed if he could feel, he would have called it love.

He thought back to how he had met her. It was many years ago, back when Greek gods ruled the sky. She had been very powerful then, and was happy all the time. He had gone to the underworld, where she was living at the time, to deliver a message. He didn't even remember the message any more, but he did remember when he saw her.

She didn't have glasses back then, but she still had her long blonde hair. She wore a beautiful black gown that trailed behind her as she walked. He didn't remember a lot of what happened after that, because Hades somehow managed to wipe his memory, but he did know that he had somehow become very familiar with Atropos. And he wasn't going to complain.

Now, however, things were much different. It started when people on earth began to worship God rather that the Greek gods. Just as it was gradual change down there, and it was a gradual change in Atropos, too. She slowly began getting angrier and angrier, until she was where she was then while Castiel was watching her add spices to her pot. He knew that she would snap any moment from Castiel's Atropos to Wrathful Atropos.

"Well…" He said, snapping back to reality, "I've been ordered to raise Dean Winchester from Hell."

Atropos froze and everything went dead silent. Birds stopped chirping outside, the pot stopped boiling, and Castiel didn't hear anything but the suddenly very fast beating of his own heart.

"I'm sorry; I thought you just said that your STUPID IDIOTIC father ordered you to raise DEAN WINCHESTER, the most important death of the CENTURY, from Hell. But I can't have possibly heard you right. Could you please repeat that?"

Castiel stood up and sighed, putting his hand up in surrender. He knew he never should have opened his mouth. This is one of those times where he was supposed to lie. He never could recognize these moments until after they happened.

"Let's not get emotional. And please," He said, straightening up to look her in her eyes which were slowly changing into the eyes of Wrathful Atropos, "Do not refer to my father in that manner."

"I'LL REFER TO HIM HOWEVER I WANT, DAMMIT!" She screeched. She picked up her spoon out of the pot and threw it at him. It hit his chest and bounced off. It didn't hurt him, but he closed his eyes and looked down.

"Atropos, do we really have to do this today?" He said softly, "Can't we just talk?"

"Yeah, sure we'll talk." She rushed around the counter and stood right in front of him. She looked up right in his face. "We'll talk about how you are NOT going down into hell and erase all my hard work.

"Excuse me," Castiel looked at her, surprised, "Why would I do that?"

"Because, idiot," Atropos crossed her arms, "I'm telling you not to!"

Castiel stepped back and frowned. She couldn't possibly be serious. I mean, sure she was a little controlling and bossy, but she wouldn't make him go that far.

"You realize what you are suggesting is disobedience. I would never rebel against my father. I would never betray my brothers and my sisters. I am not like Anna. I'm not going to ignore my father's instructions _because you told me to_."

Atropos stepped back too, stunned. Castiel didn't usually talk back to her. He usually did what she asked. Usually agreed wither her. Now he was flat out refusing to listen to her.

"Sure, because you can make your own decisions now. Castiel, you know that you need to be ordered around by somebody. You can't survive without orders; I'm just saying follow mine rather than your Father's. If you do that, then you won't always be restricted by what he wants.

"Yes," He suddenly rushed up to her with an angry look on his face, "I will just have to do YOUR bidding, that's all. Just listen to what you say, do your every instruction, follow you around like a little mutt? You really think I would fall for such stupidity?"

Atropos looked at him in silence with wide eyes. He stepped back and looked down at his hands. "I… what is this?" He said.

"Castiel… are you… are you angry?" She looked at him with a whole new look, no anger left. She looked at him almost like he was a new piece of clay for her to mold. Just some promising work material.

"I... no, that is impossible. Angels… Angels do not have feelings." He kept slowly walking backwards until he seemed to notice what he was doing and stopped. He calmed himself down quickly with a few deep breaths. "It must be my father. He is warning me of what will happen if I rebel. He has permitted me… feelings."

"Well then." Atropos moved closer to him and swept her hand down his arm at kept it her when she reached his hand. "We're going to have to do something about that, huh?"

"What are you…?" Castiel backed away even more until he reached the couch and sat down. She came and sat down next to him with a hungry look in her eyes, as if she were finally getting a large slab of meat.

"Now that you understand what it is to feel something, tell me, Castiel," She came in right next to his ear, making him shiver, "Do you love me?"

He stiffened. "I… I don't know, I don't know what I feel. I've never felt anything before; you can't just expect me to…"

"Well then, I'll just have to teach you how to love me." Atropos leaned into him and continued whispering in his ear as she ran her fingers through his hair. "You can't tell me you don't like this…"

"Actually, it is quite uncomfortable." He stood up. "And I do very much dislike it." He walked over across the room and sat instead at the dining room table. There was silence for a moment before she came and sat at the opposite end of the table. She began to look angry again.

"You still think that you're just going to follow daddy around like a good little son. Well, I don't think so. If you truly love me, and trust me, you do-"

"No. I do not." He looked up at her with an expressionless face. "I am an angel, and I choose not to feel. There was a time… there was a time when I might have been able to… to feel something towards you, but that time is long gone. Do not tempt me with your selfishness."

"Castiel…" Tears gathered in Atropos' eyes as she put her hand up to her mouth. "Are you… are you leaving…?"

"Yes. I refuse to put anything above my God." He stood up. "Goodbye, Atropos. It has been…" He turned away.

"No! Castiel!" He felt a hand grab his wrist but he shook it off and kept walking. "Please Castiel, Please, don't leave me!" But he did not turn around. He was almost to the door when her voice changed.

"Castiel. You are not leaving." He did not like the tone of her voice. He slowly turned around. Behind him, back at the dining table, Atropos was holding a long thread, and scissors that were about to cut it. There were tears rushing down her red cheeks and her hands were shaking. "I won't let you." She whispered.

He stopped. "You wouldn't dare."

"Do you really wanna test me?" She looked at him, like she really regretted her decision, closed her eyes, and cut the string.

Castiel shut his eyes and cringed, waiting for the darkness that was sure to come. But when nothing happened, he slowly opened his eyes and relaxed his shoulders. Atropos was standing with a triumphant smile that looked crazy with her red face and tears.

"I don't understand…" Castiel looked down at himself, "I'm not dead."

"You didn't think I was going to kill you, did you?" She set down her scissors on the table then leaned against it. "No… I just killed one of God's precious 'creations'. Someone is dead because of you, Castiel. She was supposed to marry someone and have three children, but now… but now; actually, it seems her body had been taken by some demon bitch named Ruby. And it's _all your fault._"

He ran straight up to her and grabbed her wrists. She looked afraid for the first time.

"You dare…" He stopped, took a few breaths and stepped back. "You dare tamper with the future? Do you know what that woman's children could have done to the world? What is now going to happen because they will never be born?"

"And whose fault is that?" Atropos smiled? Castiel growled and turned to leave again.

"I refuse to deal with you."

"You can leave, Castiel, but I will just continue to kill more people. Do you really want that to be on you?"

Suddenly she was pinned under him on the ground and his hand was over her mouth. He looked at her with such intensity and hate that she shrunk underneath him in fear. He leaned in right down next to her ear and whispered.

"I won't let you."

She still stayed there, on the ground, even after he got off of her and stood above her.

"Do not put all of your personal problems on my father's creations like a child throwing a tantrum. If you really were a god, even a fallen one, you would stop acting like such a human. But you have lost all of my respect as a god. Goodbye."

And he walked out the door, finally free.


End file.
